High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) is a common method used to separate various molecules on the basis of their size. The solution to be analyzed is passed through a long column packed with tiny beads. Larger molecules tend to have a more difficult time passing through the column while smaller molecules move more rapidly, leading to the desired size separation effect. By forcing the solution through the column under high pressure, chromatographic separations are achieved much faster and with greater resolution as compared to standard chromatographic methodologies. In most typical HPLC systems a single pump is used to drive the solution to be analyzed through the column. Recently there has been interest in using a dual pump driver system. A system of this type would allow the reaction and by products of two chemical reactants to be studied and separated as the reaction proceeds and simultaneously passes through the column.